Desperation
by Cassorion
Summary: On a routine meet and greet, Sam comes back with more than she bargained for.


They stepped through the wormhole onto P4X 691 and were immediately hit by the humidity that hung in the air. In front of them lay a vast city just as they had anticipated from the images the MALP had relayed back to them at Stargate Command. Colonel O'Neill took a moment to survey his surroundings. They were in a large building which had an entire wall made of glass that looked out onto the sprawl of an advanced civilisation. He spied a small group heading towards them all dressed in loose fitting, white clothes. He looked over to the rest of SG1 who were also taking in the sight that was before them. It was not often that they encountered a world with such an obvious technological superiority.

"Maybe this time we might actually have met people who are willing to share something worthwhile," he thought to himself. 

The group were nearly at the Stargate now and O'Neill looked at Daniel.

"Heads up, you're on Daniel," he muttered. 

The welcoming party consisted of two males and a female and they all stopped in front of SG1.

"We are peaceful explorers from the planet Earth, my name is Daniel Jackson, and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c." As he made the introductions Daniel gestured to each member in turn who nodded at the small group assembled. 

They waited with baited breath for a response that did not immediately seem forthcoming. Daniel frowned and waited patiently for them to speak. When they did it was the woman who eventually took the lead.

" Welcome travellers, it is good to meet another race who have also the capabilities needed to operate the paths of the Ancients. I am Ambassador Lena and these are my aides, Kerra and Ronel. On behalf of the people of my world I welcome you with open arms in good faith." 

Lena then proceeded to hug each member of SG1, hesitating for the briefest second when she saw the size of Teal'c before wrapping her arms around him.

"Come, you must meet our leader and stay so that we might exchange our knowledge and learn more about each other."

"Did you know that exchange is one of my favourite words?" O'Neill told Lena as they began walking away from the Stargate into the city. 

Carter smiled as she began following the Ambassador and Colonel. She felt excited at the prospect of learning more about the technology that these people had developed. 

All of a sudden she hit some kind of force field and bounced back landing in a heap on the floor. Teal'c bent to pick her up.

"Are you uninjured Major Carter?' he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Teal'c, but what was that?" she replied, rising off the ground and looking intently at where she had just walked.

"You alright Carter?" the Colonel asked from up ahead. 

He and Daniel had turned around when they had noticed that the rest of SG1 were not following. Teal'c began to walk forward and was hit by the same force field that Major Carter had encountered.

"I don't understand Sir, it looks like some kind of energy field that is surrounding the Stargate." 

She reached out her hand with trepidation trying to feel for the boundary. Immediately her hand made contact and she jumped back as if she had received an electric shock.

"Would you care to explain?" O'Neill asked, looking at Lena quizzically with a raised eyebrow.

"They must have been implanted. The force field protects us from the threat of the Goa'uld who have from time to time attempted to take our world through the Stargate. Anyone who possesses a symbionte is unable to penetrate it. Would you care to explain why you are in the presence of two Goa'uld Colonel?"

"What happened to that 'good faith' you talked about or was that just a load of diplomatic bull...' 

"Jack. I think we should explain the situation to them first, don't you?" 

Daniel quickly cut him off before relations took a turn for the worse. Jack was not one known for his tact when encountering new races, something which Daniel became increasingly exasperated at. He turned to Lena who had watched this little interplay with much interest. 

"Let me explain, Major Carter was once taken as a host by a member of the Tok'ra. However it died within her and as a result she carries a protein marker which is probably why your force field perceived her as a threat."

" I see," Lena interjected, "very interesting, I did not think it possible for a host to survive the death if its symbiont. And the other, is he too a Tok'ra?"

"No. Teal'c is a former first prime of Apophis but he defected and has helped us fight the Goa'uld ever since." Daniel finished his explanation and hoped that the Ambassador was willing to accept what he was saying. Lena thought for a moment.

"This could be a trick to get us to lower our defences. How can I trust you?"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud," came an exasperated shout from O'Neill. "Colonel, would you not also be wary in the same situation?" She quickly countered. Kerra leaned over to Lena and whispered something into her ear which neither Daniel nor Jack could make out. "I believe there is a way for us to allow them access to our planet. Allow a security team to enter the field and determine the validity of what you are claiming."

"And how precisely would they do that?" asked an agitated O'Neill.

"A simple truth test would suffice," came the reply.

"Oh no, been down that road, didn't care for it much."

"We would not invade their privacy, a few questions will suffice." O'Neill was about to say something when he was interrupted by Carter.

"Sir, can I have a word?" she asked. With a nod of the head O'Neill walked back and passed without resistance to the spot where Carter and Teal'c stood.

"What's the problem? Tell me you're not considering co-operating?"

"I really would like to get a look at their technology, this force field alone could make a huge difference to Earth's capability of defending itself. Not to mention a better solution than the Iris."

She looked at him intently; she could see that he was weighing up what she had said. He knew it made sense.

"As much as I hate the idea, I really think it would be worth it, don't you Colonel?" 

O'Neill looked down at the ground, clearly wanting to tell Lena no deal but he knew that they needed powerful allies. 

"I concur with Major Carters assessment of the situation, O'Neill." Came Teal'c's contribution to the discussion.

"Ok, lets get it over with, if you assure me that no harm will come to either of them."

"You have my word Colonel," came the swift reply. 

Lena was handed a small metallic device by one of her assistants and walked purposefully over to Teal'c and Carter.

"Please may I have your hand Major Carter?" she asked politely. Carter offered her hand and Lena proceeded to place the device upon it.

"It is a simple test, the device will simply glow blue if you are telling the truth and green if you are lying. You will not feel pain and all you have to do it answer yes or no. Are you ready?"

"Let's get it over and done with shall we" came the nervous yet resolute reply from Carter. 

"Very well, were you once a host to a another creature?"

"Yes." A bright blue glow was emitted from the device confirming this.

"Are you here in good faith free from the coercion of a Goa'uld?"

"Yes." Once again it glowed blue, which seemed to satisfy Lena.

"That is all I needed to know, you are free to pass the force field and walk freely among the people of this city."

Carter nodded and walked hesitantly forward to join O'Neill and Daniel. Lena carried out the test once more on Teal'c although asking a few more detailed questions to be sure. With a smile Lena declared she was positive that he was safe. With a raise of the eyebrow Teal'c ventured to where his friends were standing. 

"You alright Teal'c?" asked O'Neill.

"Indeed I am, it was a most easy test O'Neill"  
The group moved through the city attracting a great deal of interest. They eventually came to a halt outside a large building complete with white columns punctuating the glass that ran its entire length. 

"This is where the government of our country operates, I know they will be most anxious to speak to you" Lena informed them. 

"Anyone else feel this is all just a little too easy?" came the remark muttered by O'Neill.

He looked over to Carter who smiled at him before looking back to take in the scene before her. O'Neill had only been half-joking, he felt uneasy and the years had taught him to trust his gut feeling. He kept a close eye out, surveying the area and noting the quickest way back to the stargate should the need arise. They were all led inside the building passing through a foyer before stepping into a large office. Two people sat behind the desk and rose as their visitors entered. They were introduced simply as Premiers one and two.

"We are honoured to meet you," they said simultaneously.

Daniel looked quizzically at Lena and she leaned over explaining that their leaders were mentally linked in order for more effective communication and therefore greater leadership.

"Ah" came the simple acknowledgement from Daniel as he adjusted to the situation before him. 

"We are here to learn more about your culture and hopefully build a lasting friendship," he ventured.

"As would we, it is not often others contact us through the path of the ancients. Maybe we could begin by offering you a tour of our city so that you may better understand us." 

O'Neill had noticed that during all this the two had taken an interest in Carter and that uneasiness returned. It seemed Carter had not picked up on the attention she was attracting. She was smiling, undoubtedly at the thought of having a look at their advanced technology.

"That would be great," she enthused as her and Daniel exchanged smiling glances. 

What all four of them missed whilst they were leaving the room was the look the subtle signal that the two premiers conveyed to Lena. She nodded in acknowledgment before beginning the tour.

Vast buildings dominated the sprawling city skyline. Some people were rushing, clearly in a hurry to reach their destination, whilst others sauntered taking in the glorious sunshine emitted from the planet's two Suns. Sg1 also basked in the warmth as they were shown the various places where government departments operated. Lena next suggested a tour of the museum that housed a collection charting her culture's development. O'Neill rolled his eyes, something which was not missed by Lena.

"Maybe Colonel, you would prefer to see something else, maybe our central operations installation? This is where the defence of our city is monitored. Dr Jackson could be given a tour of the museum by our very capable curator, Neeleth."

O'Neill quickly assessed that defence plans would be far more useful than a bunch of old pots but he knew that Daniel would disagree. 

"Ok" he said, "Teal'c, you go with Daniel, see what you can find out. Carter you're with me. Carter here is out technical expert, she'll be in a far better position than me to understand the details," he explained to Lena. 

Neeleth was quickly introduced to Daniel and Teal'c and O'Neill and Cater were led away to a huge array that soared into the sky. 

Along the way Carter bombarded Lena with questions about defence capabilities. It seemed that the whole city was cocooned in a protective field much like the one that protected the Stargate. O'Neill walked a short distance behind and smiled to himself at Carter's enthusiasm. However the uneasy feeling still unsettled him, even more so when he heard the line of questioning Lena was asking Carter. She was enquiring about population numbers, birth rates and infant mortality rates. Carter was answering as best she could but she was foremost an astrophysicist, not a biologist. 

"Why the interest?" O'Neill couldn't help but ask as he caught up to the two women. 

Lena smiled before quickly answering that this was simply her field of interest and the information would provide for an interesting comparison. O'Neill was only half-satisfied with her answer and looked over to Carter who smiled at him reassuringly. He decided to let the matter drop for the sake of diplomatic relations. They reached the doors of the tower and were quickly ushered inside and given a brief and somewhat unsatisfactory tour of the defence array. Carter's technical questions were answered with vague and non-specific information. Jack supposed he should have expected this; it was too much to hope for that a culture with superior knowledge would share it so easily. He just hoped Daniel and Teal'c were learning more.

Neeleth guided Daniel and Teal'c through the main periods in his culture's history with a concise narrative of events, stopping to show them a few artefacts along the way. 

"This is fascinating," commentated Daniel. "So, your ancestors moved here hundreds of years ago through the Stargate?"

"Yes. Our planet of origin was under attack from the Goa'uld, so our ancestors relocated us to this planet in the hopes of our continuing survival. Unfortunately, not everyone escaped from the planet, but those that did set up a colony and we have thrived ever since. Although, we do not travel the paths of the ancients any longer."

"Why not?"

"It was through this that we first encountered the race. When the founders came to this planet they vowed not to use it and to bury it. However, our culture went through a period of enlightenment when the gate was restored and the technology to protect us was put in place. However, although others could know come through, no one has ever wished to explore through it and bring destruction on the planet once more. You are the only the third visitors we have had."

"Oh." 

Daniel was taken aback by the similarity of their history and their own situation on earth. If SG1 hadn't been able to prevent numerous attacks then they could be the ones starting afresh on the beta site having condemned millions of people to life enslaved under the Goa'uld. It served as a cautionary tale. Still, Daniel was increasingly getting the feeling that something else was being left out and couldn't help but wonder if he was getting all the information or just an edited for visitors version of events. Certain rooms were, he was informed, off limits due to 'technical work.' He supposed this was plausible but one look at Teal'c told Daniel he was feeling the same way. Daniel supposed Neeleth could be preventing them from learning about some unsavoury event that they were ashamed of, but as an archaeologist Daniel knew that history could not, and should not be edited for the sake of appearances. Daniel also noted something else that was odd. There were no children among the visitors to the museum. No school parties or parents out with their kids. He was on the verge of asking Neeleth about this when the tour abruptly came to a halt. An alarm was sounding somewhere and Neeleth excused himself to go and attend to whatever emergency had cropped up leaving Daniel and Teal'c to wander around themselves. 

"Teal'c, did you notice that there are no children around?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed, I do not believe I have observed one all day," came the reply.

"Don't you think that is slightly odd? I mean, even if they were at school you would expect to see some mothers with babies or school trips round the museum."

"Indeed it is odd, perhaps we should enquire about it when we reconvene with Ambassador Lena and the others."

"Yeah, I think we ought to check in" Daniel said as he picked up his radio. "Jack, this is Daniel, come in." A crackly reply came back over the radio.

"Hey Daniel, you ok?" came O'Neill's reply.

"Yeah, we're still at the museum, just checking in."

"Me and Carter are at a medical facility having a tour, we'll meet up with you outside the Museum in..." Daniel heard murmuring coming from the other end and then O'Neill's voice came back again, "...twenty minutes. O'Neill out."

The medical facility was swarming with scientists and doctors, all rushing to and fro performing their various tasks. O'Neill and Carter were led to the top floor of the facility where it would seem the laboratories were housed. 

"This is where we carry out medical research into various ailments which are currently affecting the population," Lena informed them.

"What kind of ailments?" asked Carter?

"Oh nothing to be alarmed at, just the usual round of viruses and diseases which occur in any life forms," came the vague and somewhat unsatisfactory reply.

The labs were all occupied by scientists, working with instruments that neither Carter nor O'Neill had seen the likes of before. There was no doubting that this race were technologically further advanced than they were. O'Neill looked at his watch and decided they ought to head back to meet up with Daniel and Teal'c. He had failed to notice the slow hiss of gas that was being filtered into the room from a small vent in the floor. It was just on the tip of his tongue to thank Lena for the tour when the next thing he knew he was lying on his back with Lena standing over him before it all faded into oblivion.

The Doctors worked quickly on Carter, hoisting her onto a bed in the lab and then checking her life signs to ensure she was stable. They had had to increase the dosage of sedative for her and were wary of how much to give, as they had no intention of causing her lasting damage. That would be entirely detrimental to their ultimate goal. They needed her and but were desperate enough to take the risk. The entire procedure was carried out in less than 10 minutes and left no visible signs. Lena had observed the procedure throughout. She had noticed that Carter had taken longer to succumb to the gas than O'Neill, possibly something to do with her experience as a host she conjectured. 

"Is it done?" she enquired of the doctors.

"Yes, the procedure was highly successful, let us just hope it continues to be so."

O'Neill awoke to find himself lying on a bed in the medical facility with Daniel and Teal'c sat next to him. He gingerly turned his head to see Carter passed out on the bed next to him. 

"What happened?"

"Let me explain Colonel" Lena interjected, with an apologetic expression on her face. "It seemed we had a chemical leak from one of the labs which caused you and Major Carter to pass out. I can assure you though that you were both examined and thankfully the effects are not damaging in the slightest. You should both feel fine in a few moments."

O'Neill slowly sat up and noticed that Carter was just coming to. 

"Don't you think you ought to be more careful, I've got a headache the size of Colorado!" O'Neill exclaimed.

Lena looked at him quizzically before assuring him that this was not a common occurrence and her hope that relations would not be damaged by this accident. 

"No, I'm sure it won't," Daniel quickly countered, knowing that one accident shouldn't jeopardise one of the most important alliances they could potentially make. 

Carter began to stir before wincing at the pain she felt in her head. Daniel moved over to her side and helped her to sit up telling her to take it easy. 

"Carter, you ok?" O'Neill asked. Seeing a small nod he tested the ground and stood up. "Let's move on home campers, I think we've seen all we can here, it's time to report back in to the SGC. Besides, I think Doc Frasier ought to check us out, you're not looking so good Carter." It was true. Sam looked almost deathly pale. 

"I just need some fresh..." she managed to get out before retching over the side of the bed.

"Must be the side effects of the gas," Lena said.

"I thought you said it was a chemical leak?" Daniel quickly asked.

"Oh, yes that's what I meant. The chemical was in gaseous form," came the unsteady reply.

Lena was looking less and less sure of herself and Jack decided something was definitely going on and it was time to head back. Teal'c helped Carter off the bed and they made their way out of the medical facility with Lena trailing behind.

Carter did look better once she had gotten outside and O'Neill maintained a steady pace back to the centre of the city where the stargate was located. Lena was still following and kept asking Sam if she were feeling ok whilst also insisting that they remain in the city for a while longer. O'Neill felt relieved when he saw the gate, the more he thought about the so-called 'chemical leak' the more he was disbelieving it. If there had been a spill why did Lena seem so unaffected? She was there with them. Surely she would have suffered some of the same side effects. And why was Carter throwing up so damn much? Twice more on the way back she had had to stop. He would feel a hell of a lot better when Frasier had checked them both out back at the SGC. 

"Dial us up Danny," came the order. 

O'Neill had noted that the force field had not stopped Teal'c and Carter as it had on the way in. They all stood next to the DHD and Daniel punched in the co-ordinates. 

"Please, you cannot go back along the path of the ancients, we have no idea of it's affects," Lena pleaded with them. 

"The affects on what?" The colonel asked in a harsh manner, quite frankly he had had enough of this woman. 

They all looked at her as the wormhole engaged, exploding in a blue light behind them.

"The affects on the baby." 

They all looked at her horrified as the words slowly sank in. O'Neill swiftly looked back at Carter who was staring open-mouthed at Lena. 

"Carter, is there something you forgot to mention before we shipped out this morning?" his words came out a little more harshly than he had intended but he could not believe that his 2IC would keep him in the dark about something this huge.

"No Sir, absolutely not. I have no idea what she could possibly be talking about."

O'Neill turned back to Lena, "alright you have five seconds to explain yourself before we leave"  
"It was our only hope, we implanted Major Carter with an embryo from a couple at the fertility clinic. Our numbers are dwindling; we can no longer carry our children. When we saw Major Carter we thought she would be able to, as she would not be afflicted by the same problem that is plaguing our planet. Please, we are dying out, you must help us." 

"Let's move out," came the simple order. 

O'Neill tried not to think about the implications it could carry but instead walked over to Carter who looked like she was going to be sick again. And guided her back towards the wormhole.

Back at the SGC the sirens were blaring as a disembodied voice declared there was an incoming traveller. The technician verified the code as SG1 and the order was given to open the Iris. Hammond watched as first Daniel and then Teal'c came through the gate. He held his breath waiting, until he was reassured by the sight of O'Neill and Carter stepping through the event horizon. The wormhole disengaged before he saw Major Carter slump on the ramp and O'Neill rush to catch her.

Sam awoke in the infirmary to see Frasier hurriedly conferring with one of the nurses. As soon as Janet saw that her patient was awake she rushed over to her side and helped Sam to sit up.

"Janet, is it true?"

"Yes I'm afraid it looks that way. We did a blood test and it confirmed that you are Pregnant. I'll need to do some further tests when you're feeling up to it to determine any further details."

"How could they do this to me?" Sam asked of no one in particular. "I always dreamed of having kids one day, but not like this. Not as a incubator for some alien baby." 

The words were spat out harshly as the implications of this began to set in. She felt violated and used. 

"They didn't even ask my permission, they just knocked me out and knocked me up," came the bitter words. 

Janet looked with sympathy at her friend whilst at the same time her mind was running through the hundreds of questions that this pregnancy was bringing up. How the alien foetus was going to affect Sam's body was her main concern. She had no idea if Sam's physiology was even compatible with that of the baby's. How long was the gestation period? Would the baby miscarry? Was it safe for Sam to carry the baby to full term? Lastly was the question of an abortion. Could one be carried out safely if required? Janet knew that she needed to carry out some more thorough investigations and, with Sam's permission, began some more detailed tests.

Colonel O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c were sat in the briefing room with General Hammond. They were shortly joined by Doctor Fraiser.

"Major Carter is resting at the moment," she said as she took her place at the table.

"What the hell happened out there?" questioned Hammond.

Colonel O'Neill was still displaying a bewildered look as he tried to take in what had happened. He felt guilty. Yet again one of his team had not come back through the gate unscathed. 

"Must have been when we were gassed in the medical facility Sir. They said it was a chemical leak but it must have been planned in order to get to Carter. It was the only time they could have had the chance," ventured O'Neill.

"But why?"

"Well, it looks like they are hoping to use Sam as a kind of surrogate mother. Ambassador Lena claimed that the women on the planet were unable to carry children any longer and so this was their only hope for continuation of the species," came Daniel's contribution. Teal'c then spoke,

"Indeed. Myself and Daniel Jackson noted that there appeared to be no young children present in the city."

"How is Major Carter, Doctor?" asked Hammond.

"Well Sir, she's in shock. The tests came back and she is definitely pregnant. Without further information about the physiology of the species I can only assume that Sam and the foetus are compatible or else they wouldn't have risked the procedure in the first place. I have noticed something alarming though general. The baby is growing at an extremely rapid rate, much quicker than humans. At the current rate, the baby will be born in just over 3 months." 

Jack walked sown the corridor slowing as he came to Sam's lab. After nearly going crazy sat in the infirmary with too much time on her hands to think, Janet had allowed her to leave as long as she remained on base. She had promptly headed to the familiar surroundings of her lab where she was now sat staring at her computer, still trying to digest all that had happened. She started as she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Carter, how's it going?" The Colonel walked in and leaned against her workbench.

"Actually not so good Sir," came the answer accompanied by a half-hearted attempt at a smile.

"I'm having trouble understanding how people could do this to me without even asking. I'm not prepared to carry a child, especially one that's not even mine! And what do I do once it's born? Just hand it over to its real parents. I'm just not sure I can do this but they've taken that choice away from me."

"Have you considered..." he let the sentence trail off and Sam picked up where he left off.

"... An abortion. Yeah, God yeah. But in all honesty I don't think I could do it even if I had the option. I discussed it with Janet but she has some concerns about performing one. Especially when considering its accelerated growth. There could be complications and I'm not sure it's worth the risk.

"Ah!"

"So I guess I'll just have to see it through and take each step as it comes."

"You know Doc Frasier has put in a request to contact 691 again. She wants to ask them for some info on err.." he gestured at her abdomen whilst trailing off. 

"Yeah, she told me. I was..." with that Carter suddenly put her hand to her mouth before running full pelt down the corridor to the nearest bathroom with the colonel worriedly jogging after her. 

He stopped at the door to the ladies and looked up and down the corridor before knocking gently.

"You ok in there Carter?"

He was greeted by sounds of heaving. Morning sickness, he had been through it all with Sara. O'Neill went to fetch a glass of water and by the time he came back a pale faced Carter was emerging from the toilets. 

"Here, have this" he said giving her the glass.

"Thanks" came the weak response. She looked at him ruefully whilst taking sips of water. "I hope this passes quickly."

"It will", he reassured her as they began to walk back down the corridor, before going onto say, "then there's only the aching back, swollen ankles and constant pe..."

"I get the picture," she smiled at him as he put on his best innocent look.

Sam stood in the gate room as Hammond ordered Siler to dial up 691. The General looked at Carter who was determinedly staring straight ahead as the event horizon burst into life. He hated this whole situation; as far as he was concerned all contact should have been broken after what they had done to one of his officers. However he had come round to Janet's arguments. They did need to know exactly what they were dealing with here, for the sake of Carter's health and for base security. She was carrying an alien baby for a race they knew little about. They had no way of knowing what they were dealing with and shutting out the source of the problem was not going to solve matters. They needed information and this was the only way to get it. Hammond watched as O'Neill jogged up the stairs and stood next to Carter before asking Siler if contact had been established,

"Yes Sir" came the reply. Hammond spoke into the radio,

"This is General George Hammond of Stargate Command on Earth, do you read?"

"Yes we do General, how is the baby, did it survive travelling the path of the ancients?" came a clear anxious reply. It was Lena. 

O'Neill looked at Carter. He could see her tensing the muscles in her jaw as she stared ahead not meeting his gaze for a second. 

"The baby is fine," replied General Hammond. Relief flooded Lena's voice as she carried on.

"I cannot apologise enough for what we did, if you'd return we can explain it all. How is Major Carter?" 

Hammond briefly looked at her before replying,

"I don't think you are in a position to ask that after what you did and I am not prepared to compromise the safety of any more of my officers coming over to your world. I have contacted you purely for more information on exactly what you did to Major Carter so that we can provide the best care for her."

"General, I understand how you must be feeling but if Major Carter would only return here we can provide the best possible care whilst she carries the baby to term. We are a dying people General, we need help."

"That does not excuse what you did, you actions were reprehensible. This was all done against the Major's wishes, had you even stopped and asked we might have been able to provide a research team to help you. Unfortunately your actions leave me no choice but to terminate any further diplomatic contact. Our doctor here has some question she needs to ask and I expect you to co operate fully."

"If the major would just come here we could sort this out, and the parents are understandably worried. You do not have the same standard of medical care we have here to ensure the pregnancy.." she was cut off before she could finish.

"My answer is no, Major Carter will be cared for here with or without your help."

There was movement as Carter turned and walked out of the gate room. She couldn't stand to listen to any more of this, being talked about as of she were not there. She needed space and fresh air so she headed up top as quickly as she could. O'Neill and Hammond watched her go, Jack deciding she needed some space. 

"I can see I have no other alternative. Maybe I should come to you to assist your doctor." The general looked at Jack, and then Frasier weighing it up in his own mind before consenting. Frasier looked at the General and said,

"Thank you General, I know it isn't ideal but we need all the information we can get to help Sam through this."

"I know Doctor, I know," he replied before requesting security to the gate room to escort their new guest to the infirmary.

Daniel ambled up to Sam as she sat outside the base. 

"Hey"

"Hey" came the response. He silently sat down next to her.

"Do you know what sucks about this whole thing?" she began. Daniel looked at her and she carried on not waiting for a response, "That I have to carry someone else's baby. Go through a pregnancy and then just hand over the baby that I have been nourishing to a pair of strangers on another world. I know it's theirs biologically, but I'm the one caring for it right now, I'm the one who will give birth to it, give it life. I just feel so used, little better than an incubator really, and when I heard Lena mention the parents I just lost it." 

Daniel nodded and then looked out over the horizon.

"You know we're all here for you right?" he said, looking back at her. "You're not on your own through this. Even if you call us up in the middle of the night with some weird craving for a ham and chocolate sandwich." She smiled at him. 

"Thanks Daniel, I feel better already knowing that."

"Good. Shall we go back in then, it's pretty cold out here?" Sam nodded her agreement and Daniel helped her up and they headed back into the mountain. 

In the infirmary Janet was already busy questioning Lena over the details of the pregnancy.

"So three months is the usual gestation period for you then?"

"Yes, isn't it the same for you?"

"No, we take on average nine months, which is why I'm worried abut the stress the speed if the foetus developing will have on Sam. The body needs time the adjust to the changes that's happening and hers just isn't getting it."

"I see. I didn't realise that"  
"Well, if you'd have stopped to ask maybe you would have found out," came the bitter reply.

"I understand how you must be feeling, but what else were we supposed to do. We didn't stop to ask as the answer might have been no and we were too desperate." 

They looked at each other for a moment. 

"We have been working for so long to combat this problem. When at first we thought it was a few isolated cases, we tried surrogacy but although the seemed to work at first, pretty soon, none of the women on our planet could sustain a pregnancy to full term."

"Do you know what is causing the problem?" Janet asked. Despite the current situation she was intrigued as a doctor to discover the cause of the infertility. If she could help then she would.

"Unfortunately Yes."

"Why unfortunately, if you know the cause then you can come up with a cure."

"I wish we could. The cause is the radiation emitted from the two suns and our proximity to them. You see Doctor, we were never meant to be on that planet. Our ancestors thought it suitable and in their rush to ensure the race continued in the face of attack adequate checks were not carried out. When we found this out it was too late. Most of the women were rendered infertile or unable to carry a child to full term. Which is why when Major Carter came through we believed she would able to as she has not spent a lifetime subjected to the radiation as we have."

"Why not relocate again?" 

But she already knew the answer before Lena confirmed it. What was the point? The damage was done. The two women continued to swap notes and studying the results of the tests Janet had already carried out well into the night before exhausted, Lena was escorted to her quarters.

Sam walked towards the VIP quarters. She had spent the afternoon in her lab desperately trying to focus on something other than the fact she was pregnant with another couple's baby. When she had learnt that Lena had arrived she couldn't bring herself to go to the infirmary. However, now she wanted to see her, wanted an explanation and that was what she was on her way to get. The two airmen stood guard outside and saluted when they saw the Major. Sam knocked on the door and then walked in without waiting for permission. It was Lena who spoke first.

"Major. I wondered when you would come and see me. How are you feeling?"

"So what are the baby's parents like?" Sam asked in response.

"Well, the baby's mother is an artist who looks a little like you Major and the father is an architect. They have been together for seven years and are overjoyed at the prospect of a child, one that they would never have had the chance of having but for you Major."

"It's not like I had actually had a choice in the matter though was it? If you'd have just asked..."

"Would you have said yes?"

"Probably not, but we could have found other ways to help you." Sam sighed exasperated. All the fight drained from her, she was just too tired to argue any longer. She looked at Lena. 

"We're in contact with races with far greater knowledge that you or I who may've been able to help." Lena looked thoughtfully at her and Sam couldn't help but see the spark of hope that had suddenly animated her features.

"I'm truly sorry Major. We should have spoken to you, asked you, but I'm afraid desperation drove us to see an opportunity that we though we could not let pass us by. I never considered that you might know of others. Our own ignorance of the path of the ancients led me to overlook this possibility."

"It's been done now so we had better just get through this as best we can. I'll let you get your rest now, I'm sure you have a lot to sort out with Janet before you leave tomorrow." 

With that Sam walked out of the room feeling exhausted and in desperate need of some sleep.

As soon as Sam left, Lena requested the guards let he speak to General Hammond. While she waited for him to arrive she began to think about these new opportunities which presented themselves as a result of their actions. It was true; she had never considered the possibility of there being other races with greater knowledge they could contact for help. She cursed the cowardice of her people that they had not sought help through the path of the ancients sooner when the problem had first become evident. The thought of the baby the Major now carried also filled her with hope. This child could be the last one ever born on that planet, however, if the surrogacy proceeded smoothly they could relocate to another planet and begin a surrogacy programme to repopulate the planet, providing of course they could find people willing to help although they would need more gate addresses. They had some that their historians had discovered written on an ancient tablet which had been salvaged from their home planet during the attack. Suddenly the enormity of the task stopped her in her tracks as she paced the room. That course of action was hopeless; she knew that this baby would be the last of her people, unless these others the Major spoke about would help. She had to speak to General Hammond.

Sam piled her plate up high as she moved through the canteen. She felt good, the happy hormones must finally be kicking in she decided. A week had passed since her visit to 691 and she had managed not to spend the morning with her head down a toilet bowl so life was looking up. Also Lena had finally left, she had spent days talking to Janet and General Hammond about details of the pregnancy and the possibility of contacting the Asguard respectively. The General had said they would attempt to contact them but explained that he didn't hold much hope of a response, as they were too busy fighting for their own survival against the threat of the replicators. Janet had told her that they would contact the planet if there were any problems but felt confident that she could deal with any eventuality now that she had more information. With the promise of contacting the planet once the baby had been born, Lena had reluctantly left but knew that there was nothing more she could do but wait. As she sat down and started to tuck into her burger a familiar voice enquired,

"Hungry?" Sam turned around and saw Colonel O'Neill moving over to the other side of the table with his own tray of food.

"Well, you know I'm eating for two now Sir," came the chirpy reply. 

Jack was caught off guard with this new smiling major. For the last week, understandably, she had either been scowling or looking like she was about to burst into tears. He decided he could deal with smiling. 

"At least I've been able to keep my food down for a change."

"That's good news." He stared at her for a few moments and she steadily met his gaze.

"You know you really are..." he began before being abruptly cut off.

"Don't you dare say glowing, I've already had both Daniel and Janet comment on it this morning. 

"Hungry, I was going to say hungry" Sam grinned at him and they carried on eating in an easy silence.

Two and a half months had passed and Jack was bored with trying to catch up on paperwork. With Carter out of action the remaining members of Sg1 were using the time to work on other projects without the interruption of off world missions. He was getting restless and found himself wondering the corridors of the base desperately seeking a distraction. He walked past Carter's lab and decided that that was a suitable distraction. He hadn't seen her for weeks. She had finally persuaded Janet and the General that she needed time away from the base as she was starting to go insane. She was allowed to go and stay in a secure house on another military base out of the way from the prying eyes of her neighbours and on the condition that one of the other doctors from the SGC would accompany her. However she had had to return as the pregnancy progressed so she could remain under the watchful eyes of Janet. He knocked on the door and walked in to see her sitting at her workbench typing on her laptop.

"Still working on that book?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled. 

"Figured I had time on my hands at the moment." She pushed the chair back and stood up.

"Wow!" Jack blurted out before he could think about it. He couldn't help it. It was a shock to see her looking so...pregnant. He hadn't prepared himself for this.

"I know, I know, I look enormous. Thanks for reminding me!"

"It's not that, I mean yeah you are, I mean...wow!" 

Sam grinned at him as he continued to stare. She knew that she looked a million miles away from the major who had fought by his side more times than she could count. The pregnancy made her look distinctly feminine and it was not a side of her her teammates got to see very often. 

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Well, like you said, swollen ankles the constant urge to pee and my back aches constantly. He's also taken to kicking me at all times of the day at the moment. Apart from that I'm just peachy Sir," she said good-humouredly. 

"He?" 

"Yeah, I had a scan a few weeks ago and Janet confirmed it. It's a boy and he's a handful already, there he goes kicking me again." 

She moved a hand tenderly to her stomach and then impulsively took Jack's hand and placed it where the kicks were being aimed. He moved closer and concentrated, suddenly he felt the baby give a massive kick and they both smiled enjoying the moment as they looked at each other both realising how intimate this was. They jumped and broke away as the phone in Sam's office gave an abrupt shrill cry. She moved over to answer it and after listening for a few minutes and giving her grudging consent she replaced the handset. 

"That was Janet, I'm due for another scan." Sam turned her back on the Colonel before, hesitantly, adding, "you're welcome to come, if you like." 

"I'd like that," was all he said as they both walked out of her lab and headed towards the infirmary.

Jack stood to one side of the bed as Janet applied the gel onto Sam and began the scan. The images of the baby popped up on the monitor quite clearly and Sam looked on fondly. She had fought for a while against the baby growing inside her. She resented its presence but gradually she had succumbed to the loving feelings that she had developed towards it. She knew as soon as she saw the first scan that she would protect this baby with her life. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep telling herself that this was not biologically her child and that once he was born she would be expected to hand him over to his anxious parents who were waiting somewhere on another planet. Jack couldn't help but look at Sam during the scan and noticed the loving way she was looking at the scanned image the machines were sending. His heart ached as he contemplated what would happen when the baby was eventually born. Yet he felt oddly elated that she had wanted to share this experience of the scan with him. It was a personal moment and she had wanted him there, to him that said a great deal about the trust and closeness of their relationship. 

"Well, it won't be long now Sam. He should be making an appearance any day now. I'll just pack this up and we can go over the birthing plan."

"I think this is my cue to go and leave you to it," close or not, those were details he could live without knowing. 

Janet looked after his retreating back. She had been surprised when he turned up with Sam although she supposed she should not have been. Ever since that day when Sam had been working so tirelessly to get the Colonel back from Edora and she had asked Sam if there was a problem and she had said no, Janet knew there was. She had seen the way the Colonel was looking at Sam throughout the scan. If she had just been any doctor who had seen them together she would have mistaken him for the doting father to be. Still, she respected them both and trusted them not to do anything that would damage their careers and the dimensions of Sg1. A groan from Sam jolted Janet out of her reverie.

"Janet, I think it's too late to go over that birthing plan. My water just broke"  
Jack, Daniel and Teal'c sat in a waiting room adjacent to the infirmary sipping the coffee Daniel had just been to fetch. Sam had been in labour for what seemed liked forever but in actual fact it had only been three hours. They had briefly been in to see her but had soon been banished by both Sam and Janet as the contractions became increasingly more violent. A sudden moan from inside caused all three to look up from their drinks.

"Don't you find it a little weird?" Daniel asked.

"How so Daniel Jackson?" Came Teal'c's replying question.

"Well, that's Sam in there having a baby."

"Is she not a woman and therefore capable of giving birth?"

"Of course, it's just I never thought of her as a mother before, she's always just been one of the guys, you know?"

Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow in response and they went back to sitting in silence. Jack had a million thoughts rushing through his head as memories of Charlie's birth came flooding back. He had been there at Sarah's side throughout the birth and somehow he felt that he should be in there with Sam. He wanted to protect her just as he did with any member of Sg1. She was in pain and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it. He had understood when Sam had requested that none of them be there. She did not want to appear vulnerable in front of her team mates and he respected that. But he just could not shake off the feeling of complete uselessness as he sat there waiting for it to be over. Suddenly they heard another moan from Sam that was followed quickly by the crying of a baby. They all sat literally on the edge of their seats and waited for some news. Ten minutes passed and no one came out. The concern was visible on each of their faces. 

"What the hell's going on in there?" came the frustrated question from Jack. They saw a nurse rush out into the corridor and Jack stopped her in her tracks.

"What's happening, is everything ok?"

"The baby is fine however Major Carter is losing a lot of blood, Dr Frasier is just taking her in for emergency surgery now to try and stop the bleeding. If you wait here I'm sure she will come and see you as soon as she can." 

The nurse walked back into the infirmary leaving the three men to wait and hope.

Two hours later a tired looking Dr Frasier walked into the waiting room and sat down in one of the chairs. She could almost see the tension as Jack, Daniel and Teal'c waited anxiously to hear the news. 

"She's going to be fine. We managed to stop the bleeding and she is recovering from surgery now. The baby is fit and healthy, you can go in and see them in for a few minutes if you like. I'm sure Sam would appreciate a few friendly faces right about now." They walked in to the infirmary and straight over to where Sam was lying looking pale and tired. She smiled as she focused in on her three friends.

"Hi," she managed to croak out.

"Hi, yourself. You managed to give us quite a scare back there." Came Jack's reply.

"How's the baby?" Janet walked over with the sleeping bundle in her arms.

"He's perfectly healthy Sam. I want you to get some rest now, you've been through a lot." 

Sam gratefully closed her eyes and was instantly asleep as her body tried to cope with the trauma of the day. Jack walked over the where a small bundle was lying asleep, blissfully unaware of the storm which surrounded him. He opened his eyes and squinted at Jack before settling back down to the important business of sleeping. Janet walked over to them,

"I had better go and report to the General. He'll have to contact Ambassador Lena and let her know." 

Jack watched her retreating back and then turned his attention back to the baby. This whole situation was impossible. Even though this baby wasn't biologically Sam's she had been the one to nourish it and provide it with life. She had done this even though she had been forced into it and now she was supposed to hand over this baby without saying a word to a planet whose people were dying out anyway. What kind of life would this kid have back on his home planet? The last child born in a desperate and futile attempt to keep the race alive. He looked over at her sleeping form and cursed the day they had visited that planet. When she woke he wanted to be there for her but first he needed to speak to the General. 

"I understand what you're saying Colonel, but I have to let the ambassador know that the baby has been born."

"But why? They gave up their rights to know anything when they forcibly impregnated Carter!"

"I know that Jack." The General's tone became softer, "but I can't keep that little baby hostage. Don't you think he deserves to be with his parents, no matter what the circumstances of his birth. Besides, have you asked Major Carter what she thinks?"

"No, she's still recovering from surgery."

"Well maybe you ought to speak to her and see what she feels about this. In the meantime I am going to contact Ambassador Lena to at least let them know that the baby has been born and is fit and healthy. Think about his parents Jack, try and put yourself in their place. They have waited three months to know whether they have a baby son." 

Jack looked dejectedly at General Hammond, he knew he was right but he still did not accept that they should just hand the baby over, at least not without consulting Sam. He made his excuses and headed back down to the infirmary to wait for her to wake up. 

Sam's whole body ached when she eventually came round properly from the anaesthetic. She was sore and tired and thirsty. The cot with the sleeping baby in had been wheeled over to her bedside and she stared lovingly at its contents. The Colonel had been here when she had woken up but had gone to fetch her some water. She was glad for this few minutes alone with the baby. She was a whirl of emotions right now and peace and quiet was just what she needed. All she wanted to do was hold him and so gingerly manoeuvred herself over to place a hand on his cheek mindful of the stitches and the pain in her body as she moved. He was still sleeping quietly but soon stirred as if feeling her intense gaze upon him. 

"You wanna hold him?" 

Sam started as the Colonel came back carrying a glass of water which he now placed on the bedside cabinet before gathering up the sleeping bundle and depositing him in her arms. She looked down at him, her son, and knew that she couldn't give him up. Janet walked in to the infirmary and took in the scene before her. Sam was holding the baby with Jack playing the doting father, lovingly looking on. She coughed gently to announce her presence before moving over the Sam's side. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I've just given birth," came the rueful reply. "But it was worth it."

"Sam, I hate to bring this up so soon but you know the General is going to contact Ambassador Lena soon to let her know the baby has been born. His parents will be anxious to know everything is ok."

Janet hated herself for telling her friend this but she knew the longer this went on, the harder it would be for Sam to hand him over. The truth that they couldn't ignore was that Sam wasn't his biological mother, not as far as genetics was concerned anyway. 

"I can't give him back Janet," there was a hint of panic in Sam's voice as she said this. "Not after all I've been though, I can't just hand him over. He has no future there."

"Do you think he would here Sam? On an alien planet surrounded by alien people? And what about your career? Are you going to leave the military, stop going off world? The SGC need you and you know that."

Sam looked dejected as she let Janet's words sink in. Her usually ordered logical mind was a swirl of emotions and all she could think was that she could not let her son go, but she knew that Janet was right, how would she look after a baby and go off-world. That was no life for a baby, growing up with the daily possibility that his mother might not come back. Still she could give up going off world, just work on base. Then her mind involuntary began thinking about the baby's parents, waiting anxiously for news of their son. Could she really deny them what was biologically theirs? Realistically she had been little more than an incubator. She couldn't deny genetics. She looked down at the sleeping bundle in her arms,

"I want to meet the parents first, I'm not handing him over to just anyone."

"You're making the right decision Sam, I'll let the General and the Ambassador know and we can make arrangements." Janet gently squeezed Sam's arm before walking off to see the General.

"I'd better go too and leave you to rest, let me know if there's anything you need, anything at all..." he let the word hang before giving her a small smile and leaving the two of them alone.

"God, I hope I'm making the right decision" was all Sam said quietly to herself as she watched the Colonel's rapidly departing back.

Two days later Sam was stood in the control room with her team around her and her baby in her arms as she watched the gate turn round and the chevrons lock. She was finally going to meet the parents whose baby she had nurtured and had not dared name. There had been a few jokes about what they should call him with the Colonel suggesting Jack as a first class name for a baby. But Sam hadn't been able to bring herself to name a baby she would be handing over. She feared that if she chose a name it would feel even more hers and then be even harder to hand over. The gate whooshed into action and the as the code was received the order was given for the Iris to be opened. Three figures stepped hesitantly down the ramp taking in the scene before them. Sam got her first glance at the parents, they were fairly young maybe late twenties/early thirties and the woman had long blonde hair which was plaited and hung down her back. The man she was holding hands with was slightly taller with brown short hair and walked with an air of confidence surrounded him. The others moved off down the stairs to greet their three guests. Sam protectively hugged her baby to her chest as she gingerly negotiated the stairs after them. This was it; she felt a sob get caught in her throat as she approached the parents. They instantly stopped listening to the formal introductions and the woman cried out,

"Is that him, is that our baby?" With that she rushed over to Sam and peered in wonder at the sleeping bundle.

"Can I hold him?" She asked whist simultaneously sweeping him out of Sam's arms. 

This was all going to fast, her arms felt empty as the new parents gushed over their baby who had woken up and was now noisily making his presence known. Jack saw the look of utter desolation on her face and was immediately by her side feeling incredibly frustrated that there was absolutely nothing he could do to ease her pain at the scene unfolding before them. Suddenly the young woman turned to Sam, 

"Are you the one who made this possible?" 

Unable to form any words Sam simply nodded her assent.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you for making this possible, you've given us the most precious gift imaginable," the woman continued. 

"My name is Kala and this is my husband Garrett." 

Sam couldn't bare to hear any more, they had what they wanted, she had done her part and the thought of watching her baby son walk through the Stargate with two strangers who she would probably never see again was too much for her to handle. She mumbled something incomprehensible, took one last look at the bundle in Kala's arms who was now noisily making his presence known, and fled back up the stairs and out of the mountain. 

Everyone in the gateroom watched her retreating back, slightly taken aback by her abrupt departure. Kala and Garett looked at each other and then at Garrett's encouraging nod, Kala turned to the General,

"I know this must have been very difficult for the Major and I am sorry for the action we took three months ago when you first visited our planet..."

"Oh please!" came an angry exclamation from O'Neill.

"You have no idea what she has been through, she nearly died giving birth to your baby and now she has to just hand him over to a race of dying people. What will your son do when every one starts to die and there are no children his own age? Did you even consider that?"

"Colonel." Lena started, "let me explain, we have decided to relocate to another planet. For the last three months we have been inspired to look for a solution outside our world and have been using address to search for suitable planets. We believe we have found one. We are in negotiations with the indigenous people to exchange technology for the chance of living together in harmony and a supply of willing surrogate mothers. So you see, thanks to Major Cater our race has a chance of survival and this baby will not be growing up alone. Without the success of her pregnancy we would not have been encouraged to continue along the path of surrogacy. We will make sure her efforts are recorded and known by our people."

"Will you also tell her Colonel, that she is welcome to come and see our baby any time she wants to. We talked about it, Garrett and I, and we would wish for her to be a part in his life," continued a hesitant Kala.

"We would also wish to leave you with a gift to show our gratitude, you have expressed a wish to discontinue with diplomatic relations, however should you change your mind we will contact you with our new address as soon as we have relocated along the path of the ancients. Until then however, we will leave you with this device which we believe will aid your medical doctor in her work."

Lena handed a small device to General Hammond before he gave the order for the address to 691 be dialled up. It was a sombre group that watched as the three people walk up the ramp and through the stargate. Jack watched as the gate disengaged before asking for the General's permission to go after Carter and ensure she is ok.

"Go son, she is gonna need a lot of help over the next few weeks." With that Jack nodded and left the mountain to find his second in command.

He pulled up outside of her house and sat in his car for a moment. He didn't have a clue what he was going to say to her. What could he possibly do or say to comfort her? He knew what he wanted to do, take her in his arms tell her it was all going to be alright. Well, sitting here wasn't going to do any good. He walked up to her front door and gently knocked.

"Carter...Sam," he called through the front door. Moments later he heard the chain being pulled back and the door opened. He pushed it to see Carter hurriedly beating a retreat back to her couch. 

"Sam," he tried again. 

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were all red with crying and her skin was blotchy and tear stained. Without a word he sat down next to her and engulfed her in his arms, holding her close to him for all he was worth. Sam offered no resistance, too tired to even think or feel anymore. She was comforted by his presence, he was always there when she needed him and the flirtatious song and dance they had been playing suddenly seemed insignificant to the close bond they shared. When it really mattered they were always there for each other and probably always would be. They stayed like that for a while before Sam broke away to look at him, her CO, the man she loved and saw her feelings reciprocated in his eyes. 

"They've gone haven't they?" she ventured.

"Yep, although they've been busy in the last few months. Apparently they are going to relocate to another planet they found. And once they are settled I think Kala and Garrett are hoping you will visit."

"Not for awhile I don't think, its still too painful. I so wanted kids one day, to settle down and not have to worry every day that the world was going to get taken over or that someday one of us wouldn't make it back through the gate. I want that life but I love my job and the two just aren't compatible. This whole fiasco has just served to emphasise the point."

"You will have it all one day Sam, I promise." They sat there looking at each other, the meaning clear to them both. One day they would both have it all. 


End file.
